


i'll lighten the load.

by imizuasuhi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Writing Exercise, enjoy, idk im playing around, uh, wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imizuasuhi/pseuds/imizuasuhi
Summary: they put him on a pedestal, they mold him into so much more than he actually is. and it's the person who idolizes him the most who realizes it first.





	i'll lighten the load.

_He's helped so many people, yet the one person he hasn't bothered to help is himself. But it does not matter; they raise him higher and higher on a pedestal he cannot come down from, and he lets them._

* * *

Akira is crying.

At least, that's what Mishima thinks.

It's raining, so Akira's tears and the rain seem to merge, but somehow, Mishima can just tell.

Akira is so, so _tired._

Akira sits in the corner of the roof, huddled with his knees to his chest, crying silently as the rain hides his tears. Mishima peeks through a crack in the door; he doesn't want to intrude.

When Mishima first saw him, he was surprised. The person he thought to be so cool, perfect and composed was here, crying alone on the roof, making sure the rain camouflaged his tears.

But the surprise fades quickly. Mishima feels guilty; he put so much pressure and expectation on Akira, as everyone else does. Everyone who needs help, and even his own friends, as their leader. The only thing Mishima has done is add more weight to the load.

So Mishima wants to lighten the load.

He slowly makes his way over to Akira, and as soon as Akira hears the door creak open he bolts up, straightening his posture slightly and widening his slightly-red eyes in shock. He quickly plasters a small smile, a quiet 'hello' escaping his lips.

But Mishima shakes his head; a sad, guilty, small smile makes its way on Mishima's face, and all Mishima does is take Akira into his embrace. He strokes Akira's damp hair repeatedly in the same motions, hoping it feels somewhat soothing.

And for the first time in months, Akira cries freely.

* * *

_He may be up on that high, high pedestal but with the help of another, maybe he can find a way back down._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote something similar, this is just a story to play around with and test HTML. hope you enjoy anyways :)


End file.
